Love Square!
by goten22
Summary: Ash has just become champion of Kanto, so what does he do next? Visit the girl of his dreams of course! With Dawn tagging along, the pair go to Hoenn to see May and Drew respectively. It's when the four of them meet up that romantic chaos ensues! See, Ash has feelings for May, who likes Drew. Drew has a thing for Dawn, who likes Ash. It's a freaking Love Square!


**Alright guys, here is my second shot at this story. If you're new to this, I tried making this story 7 years ago, but I was just an ambitious 12 year old who didn't know how to write fiction to save his life. I had no sense of plot direction of grammar, and I was just pretty bad overall. In three years, I had written two chapters, and they were both atrocious pieces of writing. **

**However, the concept for my story proved to be quite interesting, judging by the fact that I continued to get reviews up until 2014. For that reason, I decided I would take another stab at writing this now that my writing is at a college level.**

**Anyway, I don't know anything about the Pokemon anime. The last thing I watched was Diamond and Pearl, and that was only on Sunday and Saturday mornings while I ate breakfast and did homework. Please excuse me if I say anything that doesn't match up the the canon storyline. I guess just disregard the canon for the most part xD.**

**Ash is 18 in this, while the other three are 17.**

**I hope you guys enjoy! Thanks for all the support!**

* * *

"And that's it! Your new champion is Ash Ketchum from Pallet Town!"

The arena roared in approval. What they had just witnessed was nothing short of a pure art form. Both trainers had a complete mastery of Pokemon battling. In the end, however, it was the trainer from the little town in Kanto who stood on top.

"Good job Pikachu!" He exclaimed, finally achieving his ultimate dream. In front of him, a yellow mouse-like creature turned to face him, revealing his ruffled fur and battle wounds. The little thing had given its all, fighting with all its might to help his trainer finally win the Champions League.

"Pika!" It responded, smiling. However, it was clear that the creature named Pikachu had no more gas in the tank. Finally allowing himself to accept his exhausted state, Pikachu collapsed.

Quickly, Ash ran to Pikachu, picking him up off of the ground and cradling him into his arms. Ash smiled warmly at his little buddy. They had come along way from when they met at Professor Oak's laboratory. To think that on that first day, they couldn't even manage to get along.

"Pika, pi" the little pikachu uttered, bringing Ash back from his thoughts.

"Yeah, we really did it. We finally did it,"

**Several Minutes Later**

* * *

Ash walked through the arena tunnel, after being presented with his trophy and being named the new champion of the Kanto region.

Honestly, he had been so determined to become a Pokemon champion for so long, he never even thought of what he would do once he had achieved that goal. He was only eighteen, and he had no idea what was in store for his future.

Well, he didn't know what was in store for the long-term future, but he did know what he was doing in the immediate future. Tomorrow morning, he was to set sail for Hoenn, so he could meet up with his old friend May. Needless to say, he was very excited at the prospect of seeing May again after all the time they had been apart.

"Ash!" A voice shouted. Ash jumped a bit, not expecting to hear his name being shouted. He looked over to the source of the voice, a big smile plastering itself on his face when he saw who had called him.

"Dawn!" He shouted back. Sure enough, the blunette Pokemon coordinator was the one who called his name, and she was approaching quickly. She didn't look much different than the last time Ash saw her, but then again, that wasn't too long ago.

When they were younger, Ash and Dawn would high-five to greet each other or to say goodbye, but they were just children then, and Dawn definitely grew up since those times.

Running towards her friends, she threw herself into his arms, wrapping her arms around his neck and pulling him in for a tight hug. Ash was caught a little off guard, but soon returned the gesture by wrapping his own arms around Dawn's back.

Arms still around Ash's neck, Dawn peeled herself off her long-time friend to be able to make eye contact with him. Her blue eyes were shimmering with admiration.

"You were amazing! I knew you'd be the champion someday!" She cheered. She finally released her wrap around the new Pokemon champion's neck, just as he released his own hug.

"It wasn't easy," he laughed, "I can't believe you came!"

Dawn's expression showed confusion at Ash's statement. "Are you kidding?" I couldn't have missed it! When I saw you win the Kanto regional on TV, I bought the next ticket to Kanto to come see you in person," she informed enthusiastically.

Ash was happy to hear how much his friend cared about him, and yet, he couldn't help but feel a little hurt that May hadn't done the same thing. Sure, the last time they saw each other, they didn't exactly part as best friends, but how could she not show up for something so big if it was so easy for Dawn to do so.

_***Flashback***_

_It was 11:59, December 24__th__. In one minute's time, it would officially be Christmas. Ash had been very anxious about that very moment for weeks. _

_After having traveled to many different regions and participating in many different gym battles and regional Pokemon Tournaments, he had decided that he would slow down and perfect his craft. He had decided he wanted to reenter leagues he had already tried, hoping to actually win this time around._

_The Hoenn regional competition was fast appraoching, and he had spent a considerable amount of time training in the region to prepare. The best part was how much he got to see May, who lived in Hoenn taking part in Pokemon contests from time to time. For as long as he could remember, he had been crushing on May. He decided that at midnight, on Christmas, he would finally reveal his feelings to her, and kiss her under the mistletoe._

_They were hanging out for Christmas, since May's family had invited Ash to celebrate with them. The duo was in May's room, while the rest of the family was asleep._

_Sure enough, when the clock struck twelve, Ash pulled out the mistletoe, holding it over May's head._

_Before May could speak, Ash quickly confessed that ever since they were kids, he had always felt very strongly towards her. He admitted that it took a lot of courage for him to tell her that he liked her, but that it was about time she knew. Then he leaned in, kissing May on the lips for what seemed like a very long moment, though it was actually just a couple of seconds._

_It was suppose to be the best Christmas ever, but as soon as Ash removed his lips from May's, he opened his eyes to find her looking down towards the ground. She seemed…upset._

"_Ash…there's no easy way to tell you this, but I have feelings for someone else," _

_It was as if his entire world shattered. For such a long time, he had been holding in his feelings for May, and after he muster up all his courage to let them go, he had been completely shut down. He didn't know what to say._

"_I-I'm sorry," he mumbled, getting up to grab his things._

"_Ash wait," she pleaded. However, he couldn't comply._

"_I should leave," he muttered nervously, as he walked towards the door._

"_Ash it's midnight, where can you go?" _

"_Away," he stated bluntly. It was far too awkward for him to stay with the girl who just broke his heart._

"_Ash!" she yelled, to no avail. He was already out of her bedroom, as he bolted towards and out of the front door. He would end up spending the night at the nearest Pokemon center._

_That single event messed with his mind for weeks after, as Ash would go on to lose quickly in the Hoenn league. His focus was non-existent, and it caused him an early exit in the event he had trained so hard for._

_***End Flashback***_

That just over a year ago, and now it was time for him to see May once more.

"So Ash, what are you going to do next?" Dawn asked.

"Huh? Oh! I'm going to Hoenn," he replied.

Dawn's eyes widened. "No way! I am too!"

Ash chuckled. "Why are you going to Hoenn?"

Smiling, Dawn lifted a finger, wagging it side to side.

"You have to guess Ash, it shouldn't be too hard," she teased.

Ash took a second to think about why Dawn would need to go to Hoenn, until he began to remember that around the same time he was preparing for the Hoenn regionals last year, May was preparing for the Grand Festival.

"The Hoenn Grand Festival!" Ash said, smacking himself on the forehead, "How could I forget."

Dawn giggled at his antics. Her giggling stopped abruptly, as she raised a brow at her friend.

"Wait, why are _**you **_going to Hoenn,"

Ash was caught off guard once more.

"Uh, well, I just thought I'd visit some old friends," he stammered.

Dawn shot him a knowing glare.

"You mean May."

Ash sighed. He looked down, seemingly defeated.

"Yeah."

She wouldn't admit it, but Dawn felt hurt to be right. After all, she had very strong feelings for Ash. He had been there for her since the very beginning of her journey, and she had no idea where she would be without him. It was always difficult for her to act like she supported him and his crush on May, when really, all she wanted was for him to feel that way about _**her.**_

However, she was a strong girl, and had been dealing with this situation for a few years now. She had seen a good amount of Ash over the years, as she spent a lot of time in Kanto for their contests and their Grand Festival. Every time she was there, they would meet up and catch up, so she was well aware of what was going on in his life. She knew how to put her mask on, and be a friend to Ash despite her unrequited feelings for him.

"Well then I guess we'll have a big reunion," she said, smiling at Ash.

His spirits a little uplifted by Dawn's positivity, Ash smiled back at his childhood friend.

"I guess so, if you count three people as big," Ash laughed lightly.

"Oh! I forgot to mention, but I'm going to be meeting up with Drew in Hoenn!"

"Drew?" Ash questioned.

"Yeah! He's going to help me train for the Grand Festival," she said.

"How do you even know Drew?"

"Hey, you're not the only one that's visited May over the years. I met up with her a couple of years ago for the Grand Festival, and she introduced me to Drew, and we became good friends pretty quickly!" Dawn smirked.

"Huh, who would've guessed," Ash joked.

Dawn stuck her tongue out at Ash, to which Ash simply chuckled.

"Well anyway, I'm gonna go back to my hotel; we have to wake up early tomorrow. I'll see you tomorrow Ashy," Dawn declared.

Ash narrowed his eyes at her use of that silly nickname. "Definitely," He responded as she began to walk away.

As he watched her leave, Ash couldn't help but notice that Dawn had looked especially cute today. She was wearing a loose strap shirt with a thigh high skirt and sneakers. It was a little revealing for Dawn, but it definitely caught the young man's attention.

"What am I thinking, she's my best friend," Ash mumbled under his breath, slapping himself. Satisfied, he proceeded to go to the Pokemon center section of the arena to pick up his Pokemon, and leave to his own hotel.

**Next Morning**

* * *

"Ash! Pikachu!" Dawn yelled, waving her arm at the newly crowned Pokemon champion as she ran towards him.

"Hey Dawn," Ash grinned as the blunette approached him. The yellow mouse Pokemon on Ash's shoulder also expressed its excitement to see Dawn again.

"You ready to go," Dawn asked rhetorically, aware of Ash's suitcase.

"Yeah! Lets do it," the boy replied, beginning to head into the ferry, Dawn walking right beside him.

"How long is the trip anyway? I've never gone from Kanto to Hoenn, or vice versa,"

"Shouldn't be more than a couple of hours,"

"Oh good! That's not too bad,"

"Not at all," Ash laughed. He had bags under his eyes, due to his lack of the sleep the night prior. He had too much anxiety leading up to the day, and was unable to get a good night's rest.

"Say, you look pretty tired Ashy. Maybe you should go rest. I'll wake you up when we get there!"

Ash smiled, "That would be great."

Dawn smiled back at him, "Yeah no problem, but Pikachu stays with me. We have some catching up to do."

"Pika!" Pikachu agreed.

Ash chuckled as his companion hopped of his shoulder and into Dawn's arms. Nodding in appreciation at Dawn, he retired to his room, where he was prepared to nap for the entirety of the ride.

Ash threw off his shirt and hopped into bed. As soon as he slammed onto the bed, he knocked out.

Meanwhile, Dawn was having a pleasant time chatting it up with Pikachu.

At one point, a triad of guys in their early twenties approached her, asking her for her number. Pikachu quickly put a stop to that talk, as he growled at the group while his cheeks began to spark with electricity. It didn't take long for the guys to get the point and back off.

"Pikachu! What if I wanted to give them my number!" Dawn protested. She thought they were actually kinda cute.

"Pika!" The little yellow Pokemon smiled, scratching the back of his head. Pikachu was blatantly satisfied with his own actions.

Dawn pouted at Ash's closest companion, to which Pikachu responded by rubbing against Dawn's cheek, attempting to return her smile.

The crafty Pokemon's strategy worked, and Dawn began to laugh at his antics. She started to miss Piplup, who she had left with her mom back in Sinnoh. She didn't bring any of her Pokemon to Kanto with her, but she would have them transferred to her once she reached Hoenn.

For the next two hours, Dawn and Pikachu would stare out into the ocean, watching all the water Pokemon play around in their natural habitat. Both Dawn and Pikachu would "oooh" and "ahhh" with glowing eyes. It would never get old for them to watch Pokemon play.

After those two hours though, they had finally reached their destination. Dawn and Pikachu went to Ash's door, knocking hard to wake him up.

"Come on Ash! We're here!"

Dawn stopped knocking as the door began to open, revealing a shirtless Ash with toned abs. The sight of this caused Dawn to blush.

Ash noticed the shade of red on Dawn's face, and looked down to realize that he had forgotten to put a shirt on.

"One sec," he laughed, shutting the door. In less than a minute, the door opened once more, and Ash came out with his suitcase, as well as a shirt on.

As the pair began to walk off the together, Dawn decided to break the silence.

"So Ash, does May know you're coming?"

"Yeah, she should be here to pick me up," Ash answered. Sure enough, as the two made it off the ferry, they saw May rushing towards them.

"Ash! It's been a while! I didn't know Dawn was coming too!" May stated, glancing at her blunette friend.

Dawn giggled, "Really May, you see me every year around this same time."

May smiled at her, "Yeah, but I didn't know you were coming with Ash."

"We just happened to be going in the same direction," Ash chimed in, "She's not here with me."

Dawn glared at Ash, feeling a bit angered about the way he worded that. He seemed like he really didn't want to be associated with her in front of May. Still, Dawn had to play it cool.

"Yeah, I'm here to train with Drew for the Grand Festival," she said.

"Drew?"

"Yes, Drew," a new voice came in. From behind May, a green haired boy began to walk up to the group. It was none other than Mr. Hotshot himself, Drew.

"How've you been Dawn," Drew asked, not noticing Ash.

"I'm here too you know," Ash mumbled under his breath. May giggled at this, causing Ash to flash a grin at her.

"Great! I can't wait to get to work," Dawn exclaimed.

"Drew, you didn't tell me you were gonna train with Dawn," May said.

"I didn't know I was supposed too."

"A good relationship needs communication, Drew," May lectured. At this last statement, Drew sighed, noticing the shocked expressions on the faces of Dawn and Ash.

"Wait, since when?" Dawn asked. Ash, on the other hand, looked too downtrodden to speak. His cap began to cover his eyes so no one would be able to read his expression.

"Since last week, I actually asked him out," May laughed, pointing her thumb at Drew, who was staring off in a different direction. He seemed as if he had wanted to keep it on the low that he was seeing May.

"Congratulations," Ash said, holding his head up and putting on a fake smile. Dawn saw right through his expression, being able to sense that Ash wasn't taking the news very well.

"Thanks Ash, that means a lot from you," May smiled warmly at him, gently touching his arm.

"Yeah…"

"Anyway," Dawn interrupted, "We should get going Drew!"

"We're all going to the same place," Drew declared.

"What?" Dawn asked, confused.

"Yeah! Drew and I are training for the Grand Festival together too, so we're all just gonna train at my place! You guys are welcome to stay as long as you want!" May offered.

"Oh…" Dawn started, unsure of how Ash would react to the news.

"That sounds great," Ash responded. In reality, he was happy that if he was going to be around May for the next month, and she was going out with Drew, that at least he would have Dawn to keep him sane.

Dawn realized Ash was being genuine, and smiled excitedly.

"Mhm, it'll be fun!"

And so, the four of them began to head towards May's home. This would be the start of a very interesting time.

* * *

**Short, but hopefully it was sweet for y'all. I don't know how often I'll be able to update, but summer's coming soon so then I'll just shoot off chapters. Woooo!**


End file.
